The present invention is directed to an apparatus and system for forwarding digital images. More particularly, to an apparatus and system for automatically forwarding digital images captured by a digital camera on a memory card to a service provider over a communication network.
As prices of digital cameras fall, image quality improves and ease of use increases, more and more consumers will use electronic digital cameras to fill their image capturing needs. Digital electronic cameras offer many benefits. However, they also present some difficulties. In particular, obtaining high quality prints from electronic digital cameras may be difficult.
There are many methods for printing images from electronic cameras. Image files may be transferred to a computer via physically transferring a memory card or by a data link between the computer and the camera. Once the image resides in the memory of the computer, a computer program can be used to print the images on a local printer. Also, a computer may use a modem to transfer images over the phone lines or other communication network to a remote photofinisher wherein images may be printed. While the foregoing methods can be used to obtain prints from the digital image files, there are often time consuming and can often require complex use of a computer.
Another method of getting hard copy prints from digital image files captured by an electronic digital camera is to transfer the digital image files directly to a printer via transferring a memory card or by a data link between the printer and the camera. This approach may have equal appeal according to ease of use, but the quality of the print is limited to the print quality of the local printer. Additionally, the consumer is forced to maintain the printer.
Digital images may also be printed at a retail kiosk where the digital image files are transferred to an internal computer or to a printer via physically transferring the memory card or by transferring the digital data by a data link between the kiosk and camera. The utility of the kiosk is limited by its physical location, thus requiring a specific time for the consumer to access these machines which are typically only accessible during business hours.
As described in commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/004,046 filed Jan. 7, 1998 entitled xe2x80x9cNETWORK CONFIGURATION FILE FOR AUTOMATICALLY TRANSMITTING IMAGES FROM AN ELECTRONIC STILL CAMERAxe2x80x9d to Ward et. al., the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, there exists in the prior art digital electronic cameras that have built-in communication modems. These cameras may be used to send digital image files directly to a photofinisher. However, the camera must be connected to the transmission line for the duration of the transfer of the digital image files, and is of course out of service as a portable image capture device during this time period. Also, the interface for connecting the camera to the photofinishing camera can be unfamiliar and difficult to use.
As described in commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,159 xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC STILL CAMERA WITH PROGRAMMABLE TRANSMISSION CAPABILITYxe2x80x9d to Parulski et. al., the disclosure of which is herein incorporated by reference, there also exists in the prior art cellular phones with built-in camera modules. The cellular modems in these phones may be used for transferring digital image files to a photofinisher. However, transmission time may be expensive, and owing to the size of the digital image files for high quality images, transmission times can be very long and excessively drain the batteries of the cellular phone.
The present invention provides a simple and economic solution to the problems of the prior art by providing a system an apparatus which allows for automatically forwarding digital image data automatically which is simple in construction and easy to use.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a digital camera for capturing images to be provided to a service provider, comprising:
means for capturing digital images;
an interface for storing the captured digital images on a removable digital storage media in a first directory, and for reading digital images from both the first directory and from a second directory on the removable digital storage media, wherein the second directory contains images stored by the service provider,
a user interface for selecting the first directory or the second directory; and
a display for displaying the digital images from the selected directory.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a digital camera for capturing images to be provided to a service provider, comprising:
a capture device for capturing digital images;
an interface for storing the captured digital images on a removable digital storage media in a first directory, and for reading digital images from both the first directory and from a second directory on the removable digital storage media, wherein the second directory contains images obtained from a different source other than the camera.
a user interface for selecting the first directory or the second directory; and
a display for displaying the digital files stored in the second directory.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for placing and/or reviewing an image order using a camera having a capture device for capturing digital images;
an interface for storing the captured digital images on a removable digital storage media in a first directory; and
for reading digital images from both the first directory and from a second directory on the removable digital storage media wherein the second directory contains confirmation files stored by the service provider;
a user interface for selecting the first directory or the second directory; and
a display for displaying the digital files stored in the second directory, comprising the steps of:
selecting images in the first directory and placing them in the second directory and placing an order with respect to the images in the second directory.
In still another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for placing and/or reviewing an image order using a camera having a capture device for capturing digital images;
an interface for storing the captured digital images on a removable digital storage media in a first directory and for reading digital images from both the first directory; and
from a second directory on the removable digital storage media wherein the second directory contains confirmation files stored by the service provider;
a user interface for selecting the first directory or the second directory; and
a display for displaying the digital files stored in the second directory, comprising the steps of:
reviewing the confirmation file with respect to the images in the second directory.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood and appreciated from a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims, and by reference to the accompanying drawings.